


Midnight Worries

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stress per-exams, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, one (1) kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Sometimes, college becomes so stressing you end up feeling that staying up until 3am to study is a good idea. And sometimes, all you need is your boyfriend gently coaxing you to bed to make everything a little bit better again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Midnight Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/gifts).



> A little ficlet I wrote for my boyfriend because he had a little bit of a rough night and we all need some more Anxceit fluff in our lives to chase away the negativity <3

Virgil stared at his open textbook, eyes burning under the artificial light of his desk lamp. He didn’t know what time it was, nor how many hours he still had before the shrill sound of his first alarm would fill his room.

All he knew was that one of the most important exams of the semester was going to take place in less than 24 hours, and he still had an entire chapter to go through before he could even start hoping to pass it with a decent grade.

Taken as he was by trying to decipher the words under his eyes, Virgil barely noticed the rustling sound coming from the bed, followed by a long yawn and a confused hum.

“Virgil?” Dee called, sitting up on the mattress as he rubbed at his eyes. “What’re you doing up? It’s late.”

Virgil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and alleviate some of the burning in his eyes. “Go back to sleep, Dee, I’ll join you soon.”

“It’s 3am, Vee,” his boyfriend pointed out, voice still a little rough with sleep.

Virgil blinked, turning around and squinting at the clock on his bedside table -oh wow, when had his vision become so blurry?

“...uh,” he finally said, once he managed to focus his gaze enough to read the glowing red numbers. “Okay, um, I just need to finish this chapter and then I’m coming to bed, promise.”

Dee frowned, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up.

“Honey, you’re exhausted,” he murmured, quickly crossing the room to stand in front of his boyfriend. “There’s no way your brain is retaining anything you’re reading now.”

Virgil bit his lip, throwing a forlorn look at his open textbook. He knew that, knew that pushing himself like this was bad and probably wouldn't help in the long run, and yet-

"Your exam is in the afternoon, right?" Dee asked suddenly, snapping Virgil out of his spiraling thoughts as he reached forward to gently take his boyfriend's hand in his. He patiently waited for Virgil's slow nod before continuing to speak, rubbing his thumb over the back of the other’s hand in a soothing motion.

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do-" he hummed, gently tugging his boyfriend up from his chair and towards the bed- "right now, we're going to sleep and get at least 6 hours of rest. Then, we're gonna get up at a reasonable hour, and I'll help you revise for your exam, okay? I'll even quiz you if you want."

Tired as he was, Virgil easily followed Dee to the bed, plopping down on the mattress with an exhausted yawn even with worries still running around in his head.

"I have a morning class too," he tried to protest, letting Dee guide him under the warmth of the covers. Ooh, that was nice.

"It's the one you share with Logan, right?" Dee asked, pressing close with his forehead resting on Virgil's chest. His boyfriend gave a wordless hum of confirmation, automatically throwing one arm around Dee's smaller form to push him closer.

"Then you can ask him for his notes. You know he'll agree, it's not like you're slacking off just for the fun of it."

Virgil weighed his options, glancing one last time towards his desk before finally relenting.

"You sure you're alright with helping me study?" he asked in a low voice, feeling his eyelids already start to close as the last of his resolve finally faded away.

"Of course. I offered, didn't I?" Dee chuckled, pushing himself up enough to be able to peck Virgil on the lips. "Now sleep, love, we can worry about everything else tomorrow."

Virgil hummed, nuzzling his face into Dee's hair with a contented sigh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
